


How To: On The Spot

by The Girl Who Waited (butafunnygirl)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butafunnygirl/pseuds/The%20Girl%20Who%20Waited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel and Adam decide to How To: On The Spot this week against the Reader and Gus, but Joel has another plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To: On The Spot

“My first team are best known as the stunt doubles for Mario and Luigi in that terrible live action movie. Since then, they retired from stunt life, and this is their first non stunt gig. It’s Adam Ellis and Joel Heyman!

"My second team are a pair of animal wranglers with their own tv show, in which they wrestle alligators often, with crazy results. Spoiler, that’s not her real leg, and at least half of him is fake body parts. It’s Gus Sorola and (Y/N)!”

Jon smiled at the camera. “And I’m your host Jon Risinger, welcome to On the Spot!”

You shifted in your seat. When Jon had asked you to fill in at the last second for On the Spot, you didn’t realize you were competing against Joel, who you had been hiding a crush on for the past few months. So it was very uncomfortable for you when he smiled your way and you attempted to smile back. You didn’t think anything was odd, but the way the guys would grin at each other made you worry.

Team names were decided; Adam and Joel called themselves Team How To, while you and Gus eventually settled on Team Tiny and the Mexican.

And then it was time to play. The first round was pretty simple, just a game of Cunning Linguistics, in which every answer got more ridiculous as the round progressed.

Then things got weird during “Sync About It”.

“Alright, Team How To. Your prompt is, "How To Ask Someone Out”. Starting with Joel. Sixty seconds, and go!“

"First.”

“You.”

“Ask.”

The bell chimed, and Gus immediately jumped in. “(Y/N)!”

“Out.”

“To.”

The bell rang again, and Gus jumped in before you could. “Fuck!”

“And.”

“Out.”

“To.”

“Dinner.”

“After.”

“Then.”

“Maybe.”

“Kiss.”

“Her.”

“And.”

“She.”

“Says,”

The bell chimed as the buzzer sounded, meaning the game had ended.

“Alright, let’s read this: First you ask (Y/N) out to fuck, and out to dinner after. Then maybe you kiss her, and she says…”

“What do you say, (Y/N)?” Joel had moved to kneel in front of you, smiling up at you with that charming smile. “Go out with me?”

“…I…of course! Yes, yes, yes!”


End file.
